RWBY: An Elysian Tail
by TheTriforceofAwesomeness
Summary: Dust, Fidget and Ahrah fought for everything they could; but when the life thread calls, you must go. Ashes to ashes, dust to dust. But what if they were needed elsewhere? They are sent to a world filled with darkness, and they will help turn the tide in the coming crisis it will soon face. My first Cross-over!
1. Chapter 1

**From Elysium to Remnant**

* * *

 **RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum. Dust: An Elysian Tail is owned by Dean Dodrill and Humble Hearts**

* * *

 **(October 11, 2015) Sup! TheTriforceofAwesomeness here with my very first Cross-over! This will be a Cross-over with RWBY and the video game Dust: An Elysian Tail (DAET as I will call it). DAET is one of my absolute favorite games and I hope at least some of you have heard of it or maybe even played it. If you have not, it is a game I HIGHLY recommend you try out.**

 **I think this specific Cross-over is the first of it's kind on the site, so maybe I can get some of you to join me in this!**

 **Before I start the Chapter, there is something I want to ask of you all.**

 **I want to have a cover-page for this story and I want it to be a picture of RWBY's shattered moon in the background while Dust, Ahrah (the talking sword), and Fidget be in the foreground. If you can draw or you know someone who would be willing to draw this for me, please let me know in a PM.**

 **With that said, let's get to it!**

* * *

 **(December 18, 2015) It's been awhile since I worked on this. Better go ahead and finish this up.**

* * *

 **(February 23, 2016) Although I am still on my hiatus, I have kept my word to ZXAdvent and have decided to not change Fidget's size as I had originally done.**

* * *

"Speech"

'Thought'

 _Ahrah speaking_

 **Emphasis**

 _Attack name which can be performed in DAET_ (Although it is likely you won't remember the name of the attack. Hell, I don't.)

 **[#] Author's Comments which will be shown at the official end of the Chapter and before the ending Author's Note**

* * *

 **Sorrowing Meadow**

"Dust? What are we going to do?" a clearly scared Fidget asked her stupid hat wearing friend.

"I'm trying to get us out of here, but I don't know if we can make it." Dust replied.

 _We must do our best to keep moving. Fighting this being is impossible._ Ahrah added.

Currently our heroes were trying to help Cora with obtaining some items she needed, but when the three of them went inside a mansion a green ghost-like creature started to attack and chase them. Dust's vision was black-and-white for some reason and he assumed it was because of the creature. However, while trying to escape the monster, their path collapsed on front of them so they were unable to continue their escape.

"There has to be something we can do! We can't just sit here and wait for death to claim us!" Dust angrily replied. "I say we fight to the last breath, even if it is hopeless."

Fidget glanced at Dust. "I-If you plan on fighting, then I will fight too!" she smiled weakly. "After all, someone has to make sure you don't screw something up."

 _It seems that we have no other option. It will be a battle we will lose and death is certain._ Ahrah said with a bit of sadness in his voice.

Dust smiled as he got into a battle-ready stance. "It has been an pleasure fighting alongside the two of you." The three of them charged at the creature with a ferocious battle-cry. The creature brought down one of its clawed hands and struck the big hat wearing warrior. With a cry of agony, Dust's vision turned red and time seemed to slow down. He felt darkness was taking over, but he was suddenly blinded by a flash of light. His last thoughts were of Ginger, Cora, and of the people he saved. In the back of his mind, he wondered if he would ever be able to figure out just who he was.

In Dust's subconscious, he heard a voice call out to him. **"** _ **This is not the end for you. You may fall in this world, but another will require your aid."** _ the voice spoke gently.

"Wha-What do you mean? Who are you?" Dust asked. His own voice feeling far away.

" _ **Who I am matters not, but I need your help gentle warrior. You will help turn the tide in the coming crisis this world will soon face. We will meet soon enough but for now, you need to wake up."**_

"Huh?" Dust was confused, but he heard a voice calling out to him from far away.

"Dust! Dust! Wake up you lazy bum!"

'Fidget?' he thought. It was then the light blinded him again.

 **Emerald Forest**

Dust stirred and he slowly opened his eyes. He found out he was staring out at a sky littered with stars. At the edge of his vision he could see he was in a forest of some kind. He felt Ahrah was still in his hand, and Fidget was hovering over him like she usually would. Slowly standing up, he surveyed his surroundings.

"This definitely isn't like any kind of forest we have visited before. Do you have any idea where we are, Ahrah?"

" _I do not know where we are at the moment."_

Dust decided to take the time to survey the area. "What do you think we should do, Ahrah?"

" _I think it would be best if we find civilization and see if we can get any kind of information as to where we are."_ he replied. It was then a low growl was heard and Dust immediately tensed up.

"Dust? I don't like the sound of that. It sounded l-like m-m-monsters." Fidget said clearly scared.

" _I do sense enemies approaching. However, these creatures seem much darker than what we have faced previously. Be on your guard you two."_ Ahrah warned. It was then 10 pairs of red eyes shined in the forest depths. Revealing themselves, they were wolf-like creatures with black fur and white bone-like armor. All of them had red eyes, but there was one in the back which looked larger and also bore scares.

"These creatures look fierce, but it's nothing we can't handle." Dust said. He looked at Fidget, who was hiding behind his shoulder. "Do you think you can still use your powers?"

"I'm not too sure, but I'll give it a shot. Lightning?" Fidget asked.

"What else would you rather use?" Dust said with a smirk.

He then charged the black creatures as all but the large one charged him. Dust proceeded to use _From Whence it Came_ – his basic four hit combo consisting of a downward slash, a sideways slash, an uppercut, and finally a downward slash – to knock some of the wolves aside. He then dodged around one as it tried to attack him and then proceeded to use _Ash Bound_ – a downward slash, a sideways slash, two uppercuts, and finally a throw – to slam the wolf into the ground. Dashing away from a third attack as two more wolves attacked him, he performed an aerial attack which lead into _The Undoing_ – it consists of the three hit aerial combo which ends with a sword-grab which sends Dust at a high speed into the ground and also causes Dust to be slightly airborne – the aerial combo killed the one wolf while the actual move killed the other one. With three out of the nine attacking wolves dead, he proceeded to use _Dust Storm_ – a vacuum of air formed by spinning Ahrah – which brought five of the wolves closer to him. It was then Fidget used her Lighting attack to have it become more powerful with the _Dust Storm_ and resulted in the five wolves being electrocuted. It also caused them to spin up into the sky before landing a few moments later as charred remains **[1]**. The last of the attacking wolves tried to attack, but Dust performed another _From Whence it Came_ to kill the last of the smaller wolves. The entire time the larger one simply stood there observing. Seeing how its opponent fought it made a low growl before standing up on its hind legs and letting out a vicious roar.

Fidget's eyes widened. "Dust, this monster looks a lot tougher than the others."

" _She is right, this one seems to be more intelligent than the smaller ones. Be careful and time your attacks."_ Ahrah advised.

"Right." Dust said as he proceeded to rush the larger wolf.

As Dust tried to go for another _From Whence it Came_ , his attack was blocked by the wolf. Surprised, he falls back as the beast swung its clawed hand out, barely missing Dust. He tried for a _Dust Storm_ , but the creature was able to hold its ground. Fidget tried for her Lightning, but the wolf was able to completely dodge it.

'Damn! We're not getting anywhere!' he thought through gritted teeth.

Fidget didn't make this situation better. "Dust, nothing is working!"

"I **know** , Fidget. I'm trying to think of something!" He said with slight anger.

"Well, why not try to parry?! If it's anything like the Trolks **[2]** , then this shouldn't be a problem!" she shouted back as the larger wolf tried to attack her. She flew out of the way of the attack.

Dust leaped in front of her and held Ahrah at stomach height gripping the hilt with both hands. Seeing this as a challenge, the larger wolf let out another roar before charging. Dust brought Ahrah to his hip and as the larger wolf brought both of its claws down, Dust swung Ahrah. For a brief moment Ahrah glowed a brilliant white light and time slowed down. A tiny wave of energy was created from the attacks colliding, but the wolf was in a daze and this left Dust with the opportunity he needed. He used _From Whence it Came_ and then dashed behind the still somewhat dazed wolf to use his aerial combo to then lead into _The Fallen_ – an aerial move where after an aerial combo is performed he brings Ahrah down in a downward strike – the wolf then proceeded to dissipate into nothing. Seeing that everything was all set and done, Dust breathed a tired sigh of relief.

"That wasn't so bad." Dust commented.

"I guess it wasn't. I didn't like how those monsters looked though." Fidget said.

" _These creatures seem to lack a soul. They are like pure darkness. I felt so much hate from them. I fear this will not be the last time we will encounter them."_ Ahrah added.

"What do you suggest we do next?" Dust asked no one in particular. Dust's ears twitched and he instinctively got into a battle stance.

The sound of an aircraft was heard and it shined a light on the three of them. Fidget had to shield her eyes while Dust simply lowered his hat. Dust was then greeted to a sight which shook him to the core. Standing in front of him was a being he had never seen before. The most striking feature was his lack any kind of animal-like features. He had no idea how to react.

" _Calm down, Dust. I sense no hostile intentions from these beings. They seem to be the inhabitants of this world."_ Ahrah reassured his wielder.

The male-looking character took a sip from his mug and then spoke after the aircraft's engine stopped. "I would like the two of you to come with me. I have some simple questions I would like to ask and I may be able to help you out."

Dust was hesitant at first, but Fidget eagerly responded, "Anything to get out of this scary forest!" She then proceeded to get onto the aircraft. Dust took in a deep breath before climbing on the aircraft as well.

* * *

 **[Author's Comments]**

 **[1] I'm making the Beowolves act like the wolves in DAET even though you don't encounter them until later on in the game.**

 **[2] Trolks are enemies which can only be hurt by parrying their attacks. Since Alpha Beowolves are stronger/smarter than normal Beowolves, I made it so that parrying would be most effective. This won't be the case for all of these encounters.**

* * *

 **(December 19, 2015) And with this short Chapter, I am done. I'm so excited to continue on with this story. Don't worry, I will be back to writing my other ones as well.**

 **I have an official Facebook Page which is where I will now have all of my updates in regards to stories. Be sure to go like the Page if you are able to. The link will be located on my Profile Page. It is also another great way to get into direct contact with me.**

 **I have so many other cross-overs planned and I can't wait to work on them.**

 **With that this has been TheTriforceofAwesomeness and I will be back with Chapter 2!**

 **Peace!**


	2. Update as of Saturday February 2nd 2017

**Update as of Saturday February 2nd 2017**

* * *

 **My god is has been a while since I have done anything. Hey everyone TheTriforceofAwesomeness here with some information to give all of you.**

* * *

 **First off, I want to say that I am REALLY sorry for not updating my stories. Text doesn't even come close to describing the amount of guilt I am experiencing right now.**

 **I am actually debating on creating a YouTube channel dedicated to this whole FanFiction business as a means of providing updates in a verbal form as well as maybe read aloud some of my favorite works on the site or just read my already uploaded stories. Let me know what you all think of that.**

* * *

 **Anyway, the reason as to why I haven't been updating my stories include but are not limited to:**

 **Taking College classes 4 out of the 7 days of every week.**

 **The amount of time for homework that is required for said classes usually takes an average of 5-6 hours.**

 **The emotional stress I experience from not having a job and the lack of self-confidence in myself for trying to find one despite the fact that having a job would help me in the long run but at the same time I am unsure as to what I can even do anymore.**

 **Trying to make YouTube videos for my Channel which at most can take an average of 6-7 hours for one video. I have uploaded a few, but that Channel is also going under the same circumstances as my writing.**

 **Trying to desperately achieve a balance between all of the things I have mentioned above.**

 **Experiencing an unnerving feeling that none of you really care about my writing or have even forgotten about me which fills me up with even more guilt that I am not providing content to you all who may or may not care. It doesn't help me emotionally that every so often I get 1-2 people finding my stories and it makes me feel that they expect a Chapter out soon despite the fact that it has been a while.**

 **The guilt I feel when I am realizing that I haven't updated in almost a year and it makes me question my own personal credibility as a writer and makes me question myself if this is all worthwhile.**

 **Viewing myself as a person who lives for feedback on everything that I put out on the internet and expecting feedback so I can see if I can improve myself and not receiving anything. This leads me to believe that I really don't need improvement, but it also makes me hypocritical as how I am expectant of others and seem to disregard my own expectations or the possible expectations of what others expect of me which in turn repeats the cycle of uncertainty and hopelessness.**

 **Coming up with even more stories and possible crossovers that I am not even sure if I should upload or keep on the back-burner in order to try to update my current stories. The amount I currently have in-progress are maybe 3-4 potential works.**

 **Worrying about the point of when I want to move out of my current house, but also knowing that I am really not doing much to achieve that.**

 **Not sure as to what I want to do when I graduate from college.**

 **The overall lack of self-confidence in myself as a person and as a writer, YouTuber, and a friend.**

 **Worrying about my friends who I haven't contacted in half a decade because I feel like they are too busy with their own lives to give a shit about me.**

 **Questioning my place in this life as I more often than not feel empty, inadequate, and uncaring about my accomplishments as I feel that whatever I try to do I just know that someone just does it better.**

 **And so much more stuff that I don't even know if I want to get into.**

* * *

 **So that is what has been going on. School, Life, and Personal Issues. I do hope that I can update at least one of my stories sometime this year and maybe even complete one of them. At this point I don't even know anymore.**

 **I'm honestly surprised that my stories are somehow not removed from the site after a certain period of inactivity. If anyone has details on that kind of stuff and is willing to share that information with me it can help ease my mind** **.**

* * *

 **I think that's all I really have to say, so I hope that I will see you all again soon.**


End file.
